Hat Switch
by Salamence Rider
Summary: Some bits of fluff from R2, from episode 12. GinoxOC Bianca, of course . Milly plans a "Cupid's Day" activity, and Bianca's only after one guy. Little does she know, so is he.


**Okay, so I'm most writing this because little miss Kate Wisely has been harassing me to write some fluff…she's one to talk…**

**Anyway, so here's ****Hat Switch****!**

Milly had some crazy idea in her head about how to end her time at Ashford Academy. She had planned this elaborate match-making game involving hats and a bribe to get Lelouch's. I didn't care; my goal lied in a completely different person's affections: in those of Gino Weinberg. I stared at him across the courtyard, watching him fidget. That boy just couldn't keep still!

Milly finished her speech with the bet. Of course, it was money to whoever's club claimed Lulu's hat. All of the clubs split off in a desperate hunt for the elusive Lelouch Lamperouge. As the crowd scattered, I saw Gino and Anya slip away toward the main building. I didn't really know how to go about this. I saw already that Suzaku and Hana swapped hats.

Stupid newlyweds.

Anyway, I noticed that Gino had vanished, probably with Anya, to avoid the swarm of girls that were sure to be chasing him. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Hana and Suzaku standing there. "Hey guys." I said.

"So you after anyone, Bianca?" Hana asked me.

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"Which is Bianca for yes."

"Who is it?" Suzaku asked. "Neither of us our blind, I bet we could figure it out."

"Why do I have to be after anyone?" I asked them both.

"Because you wouldn't be here if you weren't. So who is it?"

"Gino." I muttered.

Suzaku laughed. "Good luck with that one."

"Suzaku, be nice!" Hana punched her husband's arm playfully. "I'm sure Bianca will have no problem what so ever."

"Except for the fact that she can't actually chase him."

They continued to bicker and I sighed. "Hana, Suzaku's right. Suzaku, I appreciate your vote of confidence. But I'm still going to try." I walked away from them, leaving them speechless.

I headed into the school, laughing as I watched the school's entire repertoire clubs search for Lulu. I started to wander around the buildings, looking for any sign of Gino. The swim team darted past me, not even bothering to speak with me. I rolled my eyes at them and continued. I entered the main room and turned down the left hallway. I walked slowly down the corridor, not really looking for anything. I felt a strange urge to enter a room that was coming up on my right and decided to follow my gut and opened the door. It was empty, much to my dismay. I looked around and sighed before collapsing onto one of the loveseats. I was in a random student lounge filled with tables, brightly colored couches, and other teen junk. I had my feet slung over the arm rest and my head at the other end on a pillow. Another sigh passed my lips as I slid my eyes shut and relaxed.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a calm, familiar voice ask me.

Now I just had to hope I could find my voice to reply.

"Not a lot. You?" I replied.

"Hiding out. I don't like the idea of a girl being able to just steal a hat from me to be my girlfriend." Gino replied. "Not that I oppose being chased by a bunch of girls." He said with a chuckle.

I laughed with him. My eyes were still shut, but I could easily imagine his crooked smirk on his face as he said that. I took a deep breath and moved my arms behind my head to support my head. "Must be hard for you."

"So what are you doing here?" He asked, changing the subject. "No guys out there that strike your fancy?"

Yeah right. Little did he know that the guy I wanted was already in here. "Not really. I've never really been a 'chase boys around all day' kind of girl."

"I can't picture you doing that anyway." I heard his laugh really close to my ear. I opened my eyes a second later and saw Gino's bright blue eyes staring right into my violet ones. "So what kind of girl are you then?"

"The kind of girl that kind of likes it when a guy sweeps her off her feet and does something random and sporadic to get her attention." I said quietly.

Suddenly, my feet were airborne and the back on Gino's lap before I could protest. "So how random and sporadic does a guy have to get before he can steal your heart…or in this case your hat?"

I laughed at his joke. "I don't know. I guess it just depends."

Gino began to draw abstract shapes on one of my pale shins. "What does it depend on?"

"What's with all the questions?" I shot back.

"Well, maybe I know a guy that's trying to get the attention of a certain girl and he wanted me to ask her how he could win her heart/hat."

"Well, you should tell your friend that he should just come out and ask the girl what he wants."

"Except we're-they're-playing a game that the girl has be the assertive one."

I sat up and looked up at him. I pulled the pink hat off my head and handed it to him. "Here, take it."

"Aren't you supposed to take my hat from me?" he asked skeptically.

I stretched forward and snatched his blue hat from his blonde head. "Ha."

He shifted and pulled me up so that I sat comfortably on his lap. "I let you get that hat." He murmured.

"Sore loser." I laughed, sticking the blue hat on my head as Gino did the same with my pink one. I laughed again. "You look good in pink."

He planted a gentle kiss on my nose. "And you look good in blue."

He stood suddenly, taking me with him, cradling me in his arms. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

I rested my head on his chest. "Sleep."

He pressed his lips to my hair gently. "Then sleep, Bianca. You're safe with me."

"Gino, its only 3 o'clock. I can't sleep now."

"Think of it as a catnap."

"And what are you going to do?"

He sat back down on a larger couch, laying our bodies out side-by-side. "Stay here. Just take a nap, Bianca. I'll wake you in an hour."

I rolled into his chest and buried my face in his jacket. "Okay." I said wearily. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. I fell asleep instantly with his arms wrapped around me, holding me as close as possible.

**1 hour later…**

I tried to roll over, but found that I was trapped under someone's arm. I tilted my eyes up and saw that Gino was also asleep, his head trapping mine to his chest. Still tired, I nuzzled myself closer into him, which was when he stirred.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He mumbled.

I laughed. "You're one to talk." I stated, adjusting my ponytail. "I had fun."

Gino returned my laugh and sat up. "You were asleep, Bianca."

I shrugged. "I enjoy sleeping." I leaned back on the couch and pulled my legs under me, cat-style.

"Typical girl."

I extended a leg to nudge him roughly.

"Play nice, Bianca."

I leaned forward, placing my hands on either side of his thighs and my face inches away from his. "Make me." I threatened.

Gino reached out swiftly and pulled me forward even more, forcing me to collapse on him and our lips to meet. "Don't threaten me, Bianca." He said after we pulled away. "I might just go through with it." He grinned mischievously.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, settled on his lap, and rested my head on his chest. "If that's how it's going to end, I'll be threatening you more often."

…**Fin…**

**So that's that. I hate it when stories don't go how I want them to. It took me a week just to get past the first 3 paragraphs, then 24 for hours for the rest. So weird. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed it and will want to tell me what you thought by pushing the big button just below my ramblings.**

**Please?**


End file.
